Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is a point-and-click horror game on PC played by Arin, Barry, and Suzy on Steam Train. Episodes # Stay Away! # Hallucinating Game Information Gameplay deviates from the previous games in the series slightly, in which the players are once again tasked with defending themselves from, this time, a single malfunctioning animatronic during the night shift at a horror attraction capitalizing on the previous incidents and reputation of the former Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. Players must monitor two different camera systems (security cameras within the building, and cameras within the ventilation system) and three subsystems; Audio (which is used to lure the animatronic away from the Player's Office), Security Cameras (used to observe and track the animatronic's Position), and Ventilation (which must be kept running to avoid seeing hallucinations during the Player's shift.) The subsystems can, and will, fail periodically and must be rebooted immediately to avoid undesirable effects. The game consists of five nights, increasing in difficulty, and completing all five unlocks an even more challenging "Nightmare" night. Between nights, the player is able to play one of several low-resolution minigames as the animatronics from the first game, with several vague hints scattered around the minigames for players to decipher. Players who decipher these hints will unlock bonus content, such as additional minigames and a cheat menu. The game is set 30 years after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's. The player assumes the role of a newly hired employee at Fazbear's Fright, a horror-themed attraction designed to capitalize on the disastrous past events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During the week before the attraction is scheduled to open to the public, the player must watch over the facility from the security office during the night shift (12:00 am to 6:00 am game time), using a network of surveillance cameras placed in the rooms and air vents. In addition, the player must monitor the status of three operating systems - cameras, audio, and ventilation - and reboot them whenever they begin to malfunction. Camera problems cause the video feeds, already poorly lit and distorted, to become totally obscured by static, while ventilation breakdowns cause the player to hallucinate that various animatronics from the first two games have entered the office and are attacking the player. Such attacks occur as a jump scare, but do not end the game. After the first night, a badly deteriorated animatronic rabbit named Springtrap salvaged from a sealed room found in the restaurant is added to the attraction. The player must now prevent it from entering the office and attacking; if this happens, the game ends. The player can seal off the air vents at certain points to block its progress, but cannot seal the door or air vent that lead directly into the office. The audio system can be used to play sound effects that draw it away from the office. As the nights progress, the player hears a series of instructional cassette tapes, similar to the telephone calls from the first two games, that instruct employees how to operate the Springtrap suit, which can be worn by both humans and animatronic endoskeletons. However, later tapes discourage usage of the suit by employees due to a series of fatal accidents involving the failure of the suit's spring-lock mechanism.Low-resolution minigames between nights hint at the restaurant's troubled past, with the first four nights' minigames depicting the original animatronics following a purple Freddy animatronic before being violently disassembled by a purple-colored man, previously seen in the minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In the fifth night's minigame, the ghosts of the five children who inhabited the animatronics corner the purple man, who attempts to protect himself by hiding in the Springtrap suit. However, the suit's spring-lock mechanism fails, and the purple man is crushed and killed as the children fade away. Unlike past series entries, the game also features multiple endings that depend on whether or not the player found and completed all of the optional minigames. Completing all five nights unlocks a bonus night, "Nightmare", in which an archived recording states that all Freddy Fazbear Pizza locations' safe rooms, an additional emergency room not recorded in the animatronics' AI or security systems, will be permanently sealed, instructing employees to tell no one of their existence. When this night is completed, a newspaper clipping reveals that Fazbear's Fright is destroyed in a fire shortly after the events of the game, and that any salvageable pieces from the attraction are to be auctioned off. Trivia * This is the shortest Five Nights at Freddy's series on Steam Train, due to being significantly tougher for the Grumps to complete. External links Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on Steam Category:Survival horror Games Category:PC Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Steam Train Games